


Making friends with some killers

by Icegreystray



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Didn't add the PJO tag cuz Jess is an OC, Don't know if she counts in that case?, Gen, Just good old fashioned friend making, No Romance, Technically a crossover because i'm taking a PJO OC and putting her into the DBD universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icegreystray/pseuds/Icegreystray
Summary: Jessica Faltour is grabbed by The Entity and taken out of her world and shoved into theirs, a world where it's survive or be killed. Isn't she lucky she's had practise avoiding monsters over the years?This was written before Legion was announced.





	Making friends with some killers

The first time she went to Azarov's Resting Place, she’d come stumbling out of a fog, had seen a brief flash of a campfire and had ended up leaning against a weathered brick perimeter fence. Looking out into what seemed to be part of an old wreaker yard, with a confused frown and her instincts screaming ‘do not like’ at her, she walked in. Through the walls of what seemed to be crushed up metal and various car parts, obstacles of tires and scrap. She soon came upon two people working on a generator and before she could say a word, one of them lifted a finger to their lips and simply nodded their head at the gen before making exaggerated ‘fixing’ motions with their hands.

She got that they wanted her to help them and their companion pretty quickly.

She hurried over and started helping, surprised at the sudden knowledge that came into her brain, her hands working on autopilot as if she’d done this a hundred times before.

With three of them working on it, they got it done at no time. The light above the gen lit up and she bolted with the other two when there was a sound of a bell and figure appeared, bathed in shadows and brief glimpses of fire before appearing completely and giving chase.

She’d soon learned with a meat hook through her shoulder what kind of place she’d ended up in.

The second was as scary as the first even with a med kit in hand and some knowledge under her belt, the third she’d gone there after exploring the area around the campfire and the fourth had been willingly. She was still damn pleased with herself, making him uncloak with a dumb joke that had had him leaning over laughing. She took joys in the silly things in life.

Phillip as she knew his name to be or The Wraith as most knew him, was a kinder soul than most of the killers there. He seemed so sad and she became fast friends with him as she did to most people she wanted to protect. They sat in the shop, talking and she was quick to hide whenever there was another killer around. From the snarled out conversation and the tense nature in the air when the Trapper walked in, she knew the killers didn’t like other killers in their realms.

The arguments and accusations of meddling in his realm that the Trapper threw Phillip’s way revealed too much of how highly he thought of himself and Jess couldn’t help but draw a comparison to her Uncle, Zeus. She wasn’t sure if the two of them would clash or get along.

It was always the same and the Trapper seemed to enjoy messing with Phillip’s day, it always pissed her off and she was always quick to flip the bird in the older killer’s direction after Phillip had motioned it was safe to come out. That never failed to make her friend smile.

Phillip wasn’t the only killer she made friends with, Anna and Sally were the two she’d managed to at least kind of befriend. Sally was a woman with a broken mind and Jess often visited her with stories in mind and flowers in hand, Anna was just lonely so Jess was always quick to tell stories of family to her. Focusing on Camp stories more than the stories of home, Anna seemed to enjoy the tales of mischief with her younger cousins the most and Jess was happy to tell them.

The trials with Phillip, Sally and Anna were both harder and easier than trials with the other killers. Seeing the guilt in her friends eyes whenever they hurt her or strung her up on a hook made her heart break but it was always worth it seeing the surprised looks on her fellow survivors faces and hearing the laughter they couldn’t hide as Jess called out dumb jokes or pulled stupid exaggerations to make both killer and survivor alike laugh. It helped that her abilities here-while she couldn’t do everything she could back home, she could use her powers to an extent- worked well with being a distraction. She often made herself into a human shield for her other fellow survivors and never struggled when one of her killer friends was carrying her to a hook and her fellow survivors were either opening a door or escaping.

She had seen what had happened to Phillip, Anna and Sally after a trial when they didn’t kill anyone and often pulled stupid tactics that got her caught when they hadn’t killed anyone that trial. Just so they weren’t punished. Anna scolded her, Sally pulled her into soft but awkward hugs and Phillip let out concerned noises on her visits afterwards but she knew all three of them were secretly grateful to be spared from the Entity’s wrath.

She would hang around the campfire when the fog around was particularly thick or when there were trials going on but she was most often at the Asylum, Wreaker’s Yard or at the Red Forest where Anna made her home. Sally and her didn’t often stay at the Asylum too long after the Chapel was revealed and the Clown made his home there, he set them both on edge and Jess in particular shuddered listening to the carnival music that used to bring her such joy whenever she had to search for Sally.

She hated it and had had too many close calls with the Clown almost spotting her. After she’d shared one such event with Sally, they both came to the agreement that Jess was to stay in the Asylum or on the outskirts of the realm when she came to visit. Just to make the chances of the Clown spotting her lessen.

She remembered after a trial, going to Phillip shaking after her first mori death. It had been with the Doctor who’s electricity powers set her on edge normally, being electrocuted to death had her screaming while it had happened and shaking mess when it was done.

Phillip had ended up taking her to Anna who shut up the house and made Jess a hot drink to calm her nerves while wrapping a blanket around her shoulders, they’d gotten the full story then and Jess had repeated it her next visit to Sally.

Before then none of them had known she was a demigod.

Mythos and legends became somewhat of a common topic between the four of them, Sally often heard things from the more mentally sound patients she used to take care of and shared what she remembered, Phillip shared the few stories he’d learned growing up and Anna told of the legends her mother had told her as a child while Jess shared every myth and legend story she knew. Telling them about how the gods of her pantheon were and making them laugh with comparisons of the gods she knew and some of the other killers.

Phillip hadn’t looked too happy when she’d admitted how she thought the Trapper was like Zeus and she’d been quick to comfort him. She was still getting Sally and Phillip used to physical contact like hugs and always laughed when Anna drew all of them into big group hugs, Jess liked having a family there. Made living each day and surviving each trial that much easier.

No matter how hard she tried not to think about them, her family and friends back home were never far from her mind. There were odd times when Dwight or Meg would wake her only for her to realize she’d been crying out in her sleep, them, Claudette and her killer friends were the only ones there who had seen her cry over her family.

She missed them dearly and never stopped hoping that she’d be able to find a way back home.


End file.
